Wojny Goblinów
'''Wojny Goblinów '''to okres, w którego czasie armie zielonoskórych, skavenów, ogrów i wyznawców Chaosu oblegały większość krasnoludzkich twierdz w Górach Krańca Świata. Zakończył się, gdy Najwyższy Król Kurgan Żelaznobrody sprzymierzył się z ludzkimi plemionami dowodzonymi przez Sigmara Młotodzierżce i odparł atak orków w Bitwie o Przełęcz Czarnego Ognia. Wojny goblinów W wyniku klęsk żywiołowych, które nawiedziły łańcuchy górskie po zakończeniu Wojny o Brodę , krasnoludy stały się podatne na ataki nowych wrogów. Seria bitew, która nastąpiła w tamtym czasie, została później nazwana Wojną Goblinów, gdyż to właśnie gobliny stanowiły dla krasnoludów najliczniejszą grupę przeciwników, choć oprócz nich walczyły także orki , skaveni , trolle , ogry oraz nikczemni wyznawcy Chaosu . Ataki rozpoczęły się jeszcze przed zakończeniem ostatniego trzęsienia ziemi. Wrogie armie z łatwością przeniknęły przez niestrzeżone przełęcze, przejęły nieprzygotowane posterunki i przelały się przez góry w niezliczonych ilościach. Wcześniej górskie twierdze krasnoludów były nie do zdobycia, bez względu na liczbę najeźdźców, lecz po kataklizmie się to zmieniło. Mury obronne uległy zniszczeniu, a niżej położone poziomy twierdz zostały naznaczone przez niezliczone doły i rozległe przepaście. Drogi do górskiego królestwa stały się niestrzeżone, gdyż dawne bastiony, wykute w skalnych ścianach, były już tylko stertami kamieni. Pokryte runami bramy, które niegdyś były w stanie wytrzymać cios olbrzyma, opadły z zawiasów. Królestwo krasnoludów zmieniło się w gruzy, a ich wrogowie zamierzali wykorzystać ten fakt. W tych niespokojnych czasach, nawet jeśli oblężonej twierdzy udało się wysłać gońca z prośbą o wparcie, żadna pomoc nie przybywała - wojna dotarła do każdej części Gór Krańca Świata. W Karaz Ankor rozpoczęła się nowa, przerażająca era. Kontakty między twierdzami zostały przerwane, a oddalone kopalnie i osady musiały radzić sobie same. Krasnoludzkie ziemie przyjęły postać niewielkich, odosobnionych wysepek, otoczonych przez morze wrogów. Ta sytuacja na zawsze odmieniła charakter krasnoludów. Z dala od Karaz Ankor ataki były tak liczne, że krasnoludzkie armie nie nadążały z odpieraniem ataków wroga. Słupy dymu wznosiły się wysoko ponad pokryte śniegiem szczyty, informując o upadku kolejnej osady. Zdesperowani uchodźcy próbowali uciekać przez kręte, górskie przełęcze, gdzie natrafiali na szereg kolejnych niebezpieczeństw - grupy polujących wilczych jeźdźców, tłumy głodnych trolli i wszelakie bestie pragnące smaku krwi. Niektóre krasnoludy próbowały uciekać niezniszczonymi jeszcze fragmentami Podziemnej Drogi, lecz i tam czekali na nich wrogowie. Skaveni i nocne gobliny przejęły większość odcinków drogi, porzucając swoje dawne spory, by zniszczyć krasnoludzką rasę. W tych mrocznych czasach zbezczeszczono wiele grobowców i zdziesiątkowano wiele klanów, co sprowadziło na krasnoludy wstyd i wściekłość. Wojownicy, którzy wkroczyli na drogę Zabójcy, wcześniej rzadko spotykani, stali się powszechnym widokiem w ocalałych twierdzach. Karak Ungor Karak Ungor było pierwszą wielką twierdzą, na którą nadeszła zguba. Jej sale zostały zaatakowane przez nocne gobliny w -1500 roku KI. Zielonoskórzy dostali się do twierdzy przez kopalnie i szybko opanowali centrum krasnoludzkiego miasta. Gdy krasnoludy dowiedziały się o ataku, było już za późno. Prowadząc przed sobą krwiożercze hordy zębaczy, gobliny szalały wśród budynków miasta. Zielonoskórzy szybko przejęli większość posterunków obronnych, więc nie pozostało wiele przeszkód mogących ich powstrzymać. Lecz krasnoludy nie przestały próbować. Grupy wojowników próbowały zatrzymać najeźdźców, lecz nawet te bronione tunele, wpadły w ich ręce. Chcąc uratować, chociaż kobiety i dzieci, król Kargsson wydał rozkaz opuszczenia miasta. Aby zyskać choć trochę czasu dla uciekinierów, król poprowadził desperacki kontratak. Kazał zawalić wejścia do tuneli z wycofującymi się krasnoludami, po czym wraz ze swoją gwardią zabrał się do swej ostatniej walki. Karak Varn Karak Varn, wielkie miasto ulokowane nad jeziorem Czarna Woda, było najbogatszym źródłem, z którego krasnoludy czerpały drogocenny gromril. Od ponad tysiąca lat surowiec ten był stamtąd wydobywany, aż ten stan rzeczy przerwało trzęsienie ziemi. Wstrząsy był tak potężne, że utworzyły ogromne szczeliny, przez które przedostała się woda z jeziora, zalewając niższe poziomy twierdzy. Wiele setek krasnoludów zginęło, a wspaniałe runiczne artefakty na zawsze przepadły znikając pod taflą wody. Niestety, był to dopiero początek. Bez ostrzeżenia, rok po upadku Karak Ungor, skaveny zaatakowały twierdzę od strony podziemi. W tym samym czasie orkowie zajęli się atakami od strony powierzchni. Uwięzione pomiędzy dwiema potężnymi armiami krasnoludy, miały niewielkie szanse na zwycięstwo. Po roku, mimo mocnej obrony, Karak Varn upadło. Większość mieszkańców twierdzy zginęła w czasie zaciekłych walk, choć niektórym klanom udało się wywalczyć drogę do wolności. Ci, którzy ocaleli udali się do twierdzy Zhufbar, by pomóc w jej obronie. Zhufbar Twierdza Zhufbar zbudowana została na stromym zboczu góry, znajdującym się przy Czarnej Wodzie, kilka dni drogi od Karak Varn. Wody z pobliskiego jeziora spadały kaskadą po zboczu, tworząc wodospad. Ten cud natury był wykorzystywany przez krasnoludzkich inżynierów do napędzania dziesiątek kół wodnych, które z kolei napędzały młoty, kruszarki rudy i inne urządzenia górnicze. Gdy trzęsienie ziemi osuszyło jezioro, a wielkie koła zatrzymały się, najeźdźcy przybyli, by zdobyć twierdzę. Plemiona orków rozpoczęły oblężenie fortecy, w czasie gdy skaveni i nocne gobliny atakowały podziemia. Walki toczyły się na terenie całej przepaści i doprowadziły do zniszczenia wielu maszyn. Zanim krasnoludzcy obrońcy powrócili do swoich sal, zabili wielu wrogów w bitwie na szczycie zbocza. Ku ich zdziwieniu przelali w walce tak wiele krwi, że kilka urządzeń ponownie zaczęło działać, co pomogło w wypędzeniu pozostałych wrogów. Twierdza przetrwała, jednak wiele jej poziomów uległo zawaleniu. Odbudowa zajęła 300 lat. Ekrund, Gunbad i Góra Srebrnej Włóczni Poważne straty odnotowały także kopalnie w Ekrund, które wpadły w ręce orków w -1498 KI, co doprowadziło do całkowitego wyparcia krasnoludów z Gór Smoczych. Wieże strażnicze znajdujące się w Przełęczy Wściekłego Psa zostały natomiast przejęte przez nocne gobliny. W roku -1457 KI kopalnie w Gunbadzie, jedyne źródło świecącego kamienia, zostały zaatakowane przez nocne gobliny. Krasnoludzcy obrońcy zdołali przetrwać dwie dekady walk (znanych później jako Wojny o Srebrny Szlak), lecz ostatecznie przegrali, gdy przybyły orki dowodzone przez Urka Grimfanga. Cała wschodnia część Gór Krańca Świata została opuszczona przez krasnoludy. Wojny Trolli W roku -1250 KI Góra Gromu, wulkan, który od bardzo długiego czasu pozostawał uśpiony, ponownie się przebudził. Erupcje doprowadziły do migracji trolli w kierunku ostatnich twierdz krasnoludów. Aby pozbyć się tych stworów, Najwyższy Król Morgrim Czarnobrody ogłosił początek Wojny Trolli. Była to seria desperackich bitew, trwających prawie trzysta lat. Doprowadziły one do odzyskania kilku pomniejszych osad oraz zabezpieczenia kilku zbezczeszczonych grobowców. Mimo iż wrogowie nadciągali z każdej strony, krasnoludy wciąż kontynuowały walkę. Czasami, dzięki swojej waleczności i odwadze, odbijali cenne kopalnie i zabezpieczali kluczowe drogi między twierdzami. Jednak nie raz znajdowali się oni na krawędzi zniszczenia. Trwała ponura równowaga, w której krasnoludy nie mogły przegrać, ale też nie były w stanie odbudować swojego królestwa. W końcu jednak szale zwycięstwa przechyliły się na stronę wrogów krasnoludów - do walki dołączyły plemiona orków i goblinów, pochodzących z rejonu znanego, jako Złe Ziemie. Po prawie tysiącu latach obrony trzy najważniejsze krasnoludzkie twierdze upadły. Karak Osiem Szczytów, klejnot górskiego królestwa, zostało zdobyte w wielkiej walce, toczącej się w tunelach pod miastem. Karak Azgal także wpadło w ręce wroga, lecz te nigdy nie rozkradły jego skarbów, gdyż wkrótce ruiny stały się siedzibą smoka. Karak Drazh przegrało w walce z orkami, które obrały twierdzę na swoją siedzibę i nadały jej nazwę Czarnego Urwiska. Imperium krasnoludów, niegdyś potężne, zostało zniszczone. W przeszłości krasnoludzkie armie władały całym Starym Światem, lecz teraz składały się one z garstki niedobitków, broniących z trudem ocalałych twierdz. Orki i gobliny przejęły podziemne komnaty, w których kiedyś krasnoludy tworzyły potężne bronie i artefakty. Teraz te wspaniałe przedmioty wpadły w ręce krwiożerczych hord. Trolle i inne okropne stwory plądrowały grobowce krasnoludzkich królów i obgryzały ich kości, a w tym samym czasie skaveny szerzyły nowe, potworne choroby wśród społeczeństwa krasnoludów. Powrót do Karak Varn W -1183 roku KI kowal run Kadrin Czerwonogrzywy wraz ze swoimi ludźmi oczyścił ruiny Karak Varn, zmuszając skaveny do odwrotu. Odkrył on w ruinach twierdzy nietkniętą żyłę gromnilu, która przyciągnęła w te okolice sporą ilość górników. Niestety w -1136 roku KI nad brzegiem Czarnej Wody orkowie dopadli i zabili Kadrina Czerwonogrzywego. Ten krasnoludzki bohater tuż przed śmiercią wyrzucił swój runiczny topór w odmęty jeziora, aby nie wpadł w ręce wroga. W ciągu następnej dekady krasnoludy zostały ponownie wyparte z okolic Karak Varn. Bitwa Tysiąca Nieszczęść W roku 1975 KI Najwyższy Król Skorri Morgrimsson poprowadził ogromną armię krasnoludów w celu odzyskania Karak Ungor. Krasnoludy oczyściły południową dolinę i dotarły aż do bram twierdzy, ale ostatecznie zostały odparte. Skorri zabrał resztki swojej armii z powrotem do Karaz-a-Karak , a po niedługim czasie zmarł. Opór Karak Azul W -750 roku KI nocne gobliny przeprowadziły nieudany szturm na Karak Azgal. W tym samym czasie zielonoskórzy zaatakowali Karak Azul, gdzie udało się im przejąć zachodnią część twierdzy. Krasnoludy walczyły z nimi przez następne dziesięć lat, aż w końcu odparli najeźdźców. Pierwszy Król Zabójca W -650 KI, Baragor, król Karak Kadrin, wysłał swoją córkę w podróż, by ta mogła poślubić Najwyższego Króla z Karaz-a-Karak. Jednakże smok Skaladrak, który został po raz pierwszy zaobserwowany siedemdziesiąt lat wcześniej, zaatakował konwój i pożarł księżniczkę. Baragor złożył wtedy Przysięgę Zabójcy , ale ponieważ nie mógł porzucić obowiązków króla, został pierwszym Królem Zabójcą - udał się do sanktuarium Grimnira w Karak Kadrin, gdzie ogolił swą głowę i przyjął imię Ungrim. Wszyscy jego następcy odziedziczyli jego tytuł oraz wiążący się z nim ciężar. Upadek Karak Osiem Szczytów W - 701 roku KI krasnoludzcy górnicy pracujący w kopalniach Karak Osiem Szczytów dokopałi się do skaveńskich tuneli. Bardzo zaniepokoiły ich rozmiary posiadłości szczuroludzi. ￼Przez następne dwieście lat ataki wrogów nasilały się, zmieniając życie krasnoludów w nieustającą walkę o przetrwanie. Przy pomocy trującego gazu skaveny osłabiały twierdzę i brały w posiadanie kolejne jej szczyty. Król Lunn rozkazał zapieczętować grobowce przodków, po czym wraz ze swoimi ludźmi opuścił twierdzę. Poprzysiągł, że pewnego dnia powróci. Upadek Karak Azgal i Karak Drazh W roku - 459 KI orkowie zdobywają twierdzę Karak Azgal, lecz zostają z niej wypędzeni przez smoka. Także Karak Drazh wpadło w ręce zielonoskórych, którzy przemianowali nazwę twierdzy na Czarne Urwiska. W ciągu następnych kilku lat ziemie między Przełęczą Wściekłego Psa a Górą Ognia zostały podbita przez nocne goblin. Wyjątkiem okazało się Karak Azul, które przetrwało głównie z powodu napływu krasnoludzkich uchodźców z upadłych twierdz. ￼Rozboje Spopielającego Brody W - 380 roku KI wódz orków - Ugrok Spopielający Brody poprowadził hordy orków do ataku na Karaz-a-Karak. Orczy najeźdźcy zniszczyli wiele pomniejszych osad i pojmali Najwyższego Króla Logana Dumnobrodego. Krasnoludzki król nigdy nie doszedł do siebie, przygnieciony ciężarem otrzymanej hańby. Armię zielonoskórych plądrowały krasnoludzkie ziemie przez następny rok, aż nie zostały pokonane w bitwie nad Czarną Wodą. ￼Odwrót i narodziny przymierza z Sigmarem Po utracie najważniejszych twierdz nadszedł czas odwrotu. Przerażona krasnoludy opuściły swoją odwieczną ojczyznę, pozostawiając za swoimi plecami ukochane szczyty Gór Krańca Świata. Prowadzone przez ocalałych członków klanów z Karak Osiem Szczytów, Karak Azgal i Karak Drazh krasnoludy wywalczyły sobie drogę na zachód, do Gór Szarych, gdzie zaczęły budować nowe warownie. Ich nowe siedziby były surowe i skromne, a w należących do nich kopalniach wydobywano jedynie miedź i cynę, nie zaś tak upragnione złoto. Dzięki nieprzerwanej pracy krasnoludów twierdze te zostały poszerzone i udoskonalone, jednak nigdy nie mogłyby one rywalizować z wielkimi dziełami krasnoludzkich przodków - ani pod względem wielkości, przydatności, czy też kunsztu wykonania. Krasnoludy utworzyły nowe szlaki handlowe pomiędzy Górami Szarym a Górami Krańca Świata, a nawet odnowiły stare drogi, dawniej służące w handlu z elfami. Podróże nadal jednak pozostawały niebezpieczne, gdyż większa część tamtych ziem była opanowana przez orki i gobliny. Po kilku latach do krasnoludzkich uszu dotarła wieść o walkach zielonoskórych z nieznaną wcześniej rasą ludzi, pragnącą wziąć w posiadanie należące do nich lasy i polany. Krasnoludy zrobiły wszystko, co w ich mocy, by zachęcić prymitywne ludzkie plemiona do walki, widząc w nich sojuszników w zmaganiach ze wspólnym wrogiem. Handel między tymi dwiema rasami rozwijał się, a krasnoludzkie klany podzieliły się z ludźmi kilkoma swoimi sekretami, m.in. sztuką obróbki żelaza i wykuwania broni oraz pancerzy. To jednak zwykłe zarządzenie losu doprowadziło do wiecznego przymierza tych dwóch ludów. ￼Konwój, którym podróżował Najwyższy Król Kurgana Żelaznobrody, wpadł w zasadzkę w drodze z Karaz-a-Karak do Gór Szarych. Banda orków, która zaatakowała konwój była ogromna i choć krasnoludy dzielnie opierał ataki, nie były w stanie obronić swojego władcy. Na szczęście, ziemie te należały do Unberogenów, zaciekłego i wojowniczego plemienia ludzi, toczącego nieustające walki z zielonoskórymi najeźdźcami. Dowododzony przez Sigmara, syna wodza plemienia, oddział wojowników wsparł krasnoludy w walce. Wkrótce wrogowie polegli, a Najwyższy Król został uratowany. Wydarzenie to dało ludziom potężnego sojusznika, nie mającego zamiaru zapominać o zaciągniętym długu. Krasnoludy, chcąc okazać swą przyjaźń, podarowały Sigmarowi potężny runiczny młot, noszący imię Ghal Maraz, co w ich surowym języku oznacza "Rozbijacz Czaszek". Dwie, od teraz sprzymierzone, rasy rozpoczęły długą, wojenną kampanię, której celem było rozgromienie hordy zielonoskórych, co ostatecznie udało się w Bitwie o Przełęcz Czarnego Ognia. ￼Mówi się, że armia orków, powstrzymania przez ludzi i krasnoludy w bitwie o przełęcz, była tak wielka, że mogła skąpać cały Stary Świat we krwi. Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Królestwa Krasnoludów